


Poor Circumstances

by z0mb1k1d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sharing Body Heat, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1k1d/pseuds/z0mb1k1d
Summary: The boys get lost outside a cave they ventured into early in the day. Now, it's dark, cold, and the Regalia is nowhere in sight, but they have to make do with what they've got; which means huddling close beneath a blanket in the middle of the forest.





	Poor Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this was 'Body Heat/Cuddling in the Cold' for anyone interested.  
> Enjoy!

"Oh _hell_ no." Noctis gives the Shield a royal glare, holding his arms tight across his chest and keeping his lips sucked into a tight line.

"It's way too cold!" Prompto shrieks from behind the Prince, rubbing his hands frantically on his arms to try and get rid of the goosebumps covering them.

"Got any better ideas?" Gladio scowls; he's clearly feeling the temperature himself, but it's very obvious Gladio is not going to budge. So all three of them look back at the Adviser, who is staring up at the night sky with a look crossed between serenity and displeasure.  
Noctis wonders how Ignis could somehow hold two polar opposite moods within one expression.

The brunette quietly sighs and looks back at the other men. "I agree."

Noctis audibly growls, "Fuck this, I'm walking back."

"Oh no you _aren't._ " On instinct, Gladio takes a step closer to the Prince in the event that he would need to physically stop him.

The group of men are currently waiting at the mouth of a cave they had been exploring in for the last several hours. Upon entering the cavern, Ignis had assumed that in went in one way, and _maybe_ came out the other if it didn't result in a dead end. However, in a rare event, the Adviser was wrong, and the cave has turned out to have many openings. So when they entered the icy cave while the sun was still high in the sky, once the stars came out, they had exited in a completely different area.

"I know it's cold, Noctis; but we were in there for half of the day, and we were essentially lost the entire time." Ignis sighs, reluctant to speak the truth. "If we camp here and wait for dawn, then we'll have a much better chance finding the entrance from which we came, and returning to the Regalia."

Prompto whines softly, "But how are we gonna camp without the tent?"

"We have a blanket and each other." Gladio sighs and looks over his shoulder; down the cliff there are lots of boulders that could block the night wind from getting to them. "Lets find a rock and sleep it out."

Prompto frowns. "Desperate measures, huh?" He says quietly while the four men begin to inch down the cliff-side to find descent shelter.

"Well Prompto, being out in the wilderness at night with no protection is not what I would call 'comfortable living,' if that's what your asking." Ignis mutters softly, following close behind Gladio, then Noctis who tails Ignis, and finally Prompto shuffling behind them all.

"Are we gonna take turns on lookout?" The Prince finally speaks up.

"Not necessary; I'll handle it." Gladio says with a tone that reads 'this is what's happening and no one is going to tell me otherwise.' Ignis recognizes that tone of voice, and doesn't bother to try and tell it off.

"Very well." He simply responds with a hushed voice. Once they all reach the bottom, Gladio finds a large boulder with a curve in the underside of it - perfect for protection against the elements and any wondering daemons. The four men set up beneath the rock and huddle close underneath the single blanket they have, following the usual protocol; Gladio and Ignis each get one side of Noctis, and Prompto has his choice of sleeping on Gladio or Ignis' side.

The first time the blonde heard this, he was admittedly a little disappointed, if not jealous. He was Noctis' best friend after all, but Ignis and Gladio were essentially his royal arms, and Prompto was exactly that; just a friend. So he never complained.

The further into the night Gladio stayed up, and the colder it became, the more he began to realize something was off. Not in the way they slept, or Noctis particularly, but in the blonde sleeping close at his back. At first it started with a gentle shiver or two, which was to be expecting. Then, that shivering turned consistent, also expected - but now Gladio can feel Prompto huddling as physically close to him as possible while his whole body trembles with lack of heat. Gladio mentally face palms at that, because it only makes sense.

Noctis is usually cold to the touch, cold hands, feet, skin, ect; but the kid really does radiate heat, which is likely part due to his powers. Ignis is thin, yes, but he's certainly muscled and he's a much taller (therefore larger and more grown) person than Prompto is.  
And Gladio is, well, Gladio. He's big and thick and damn close to the definition of a human furnace.

Prompto is the smallest. He's going to get fucking cold when he doesn't have someone on either side of him.

Gladio quickly makes the effort to try and sit up in his position without waking the Prince or the adviser in the process - and as it turns out, poor Prompto is still awake, trying to focus on staying warm as opposed to getting any rest.

" _Prom._ " Gladio says softly, quickly pulling the younger man up into his arms. The blonde leans all his weight into the Shield, quick to huddle into all of Gladio's warmth.

"O-oh, h-hey big guy." Prompto gulps, his teeth quietly chattering behind his tightly shut lips. Gladio takes a glance at his other two companions, then makes a decision without consulting the gunner.

"Switch." He says with a heavy, however hushed sigh.

"W-what?" Prompto's brows furrow, and before he registers the movement, Gladio is placing him in front of Noctis so the Shield sits on the edge. The two youngest boys are sandwiched between Ignis and Gladio now. The brunette wraps one arm beneath Prompto to hold him close, and throws the other over his upper body, caging the younger man against him. A long, content sigh comes from Prompto, and the shivering very subtly lessens.

"Better?" Gladio rumbles quietly, voice a little rough from lack of speaking.

"Y-yeah... S-sorry." Prompto apologizes quietly, his shaking hands balled into Gladio's shirt. The tips of his fingers feel numb and burn slightly, but it's worth the pain of moving them.

"For what? You should have said something." Gladio rests his chin atop fluffy blonde hair and nuzzles it softly, resting his head against the dirt.

Before Prompto can respond, he can feel movement at his back. Noctis, who's sleeping peacefully, slips his arms around Prompto's body and nuzzles close against the youngest member. He presses his face into the nape of Prompto's neck, unconsciously taking in the scent of his friend. It's flattering, really; because Noctis doesn't even need to be awake to know that Prompto is freezing cold and could use a good cuddle. Distantly he wonders if Ignis would have had the same reaction as Gladio had, but for now, that doesn't matter.

The Shield smirks, "See? No big deal."

"Yeah." Prompto says softly, unable to keep from grinning against the Shields chest. "Definitely should've said something sooner."

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is the shortest story i've written in years hahahdhjf.  
> sorry about that, but i hope you enjoyed my sappy fluffy stuff.


End file.
